It is generally accepted that tools are utilized to facilitate a multitude of operations in various manufacturing and construction industries. Often, tools are configured to facilitate a particular task. Examples of such dedicated tools include wire strippers, pop riveters, cutters, and crimping tools. With regard to crimping tools, the term “crimping” generally refers to the production of a mechanical and/or electrical connection which remains essentially unchanged qualitatively over a long period of time. This connection is typically formed between a conductor, such as a wire, and a contact or fastener. During the crimping operation, the material to be connected is permanently plastically deformed. Poorly conducting surface layers, if present, are broken up, which promotes electrical conductivity. A correct crimping also prevents the ingress of corrosive media under operational conditions such as temperature change or vibration. Other terms which may be used to describe the crimping process include expressions such as, for example pressing, squeezing, fixing or attaching.
In relatively high technology industries, such as the aerospace industry, it is important that each tool perform its function with a sufficiently high degree of precision. In this regard, these tools often include a “lock-out” or other such safety mechanism configured to facilitate correct usage. For example, a known crimping tool or “crimper” includes a ratcheting mechanism having a pawl that clicks into a series of detents. Once a crimping operation has begun, the ratcheting mechanism substantially prevents removal of the wire and fastener until the pawl has advanced to the last detent. Unfortunately, if the crimper is worn or defective, the lock-out mechanism may not ensure a proper crimp and a connection having undesirable material and/or electrical properties may result.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.